Are you lost?
Fictional little story because I was easily bored. Thanks for noticing. Roblox, an obvious place for friends, gaming, you get it, lets get to the point. I was messaging a friend of mine, (I'll refer to them as my personal nick for them) Ace, a close friend, since 2016. I was asking him if he had time for a little short film. He easily said no, he spent most of his time on either a tycoon game, or a mining game, or both, who cares. He would most likely say no anyway, he usually had "better" things to do. So I wanted to continue trying to brainstorm ideas for a film I could post on my channel, so I plopped down a house for a scene, and then looked in the distance at some foggy, blurry thing on the far edge of the map. At first, I could make out the shape of a large, blackish tree, with somewhat contorted limbs in a disturbing manner. Now I think I need to mention this, have you ever heard of "Cursed Images"? Those meme posts that give a somewhat disturbing feel when you view them? I felt it whenever I was staring at the "tree". For now we'll refer to it as a Dark Tree, something simple for something disturbing, nice. I took a picture of it for the sake of the creepypasta. Something that caught my eye at first, was that It seemed to have some glow to it. But also, it looked like a shadow glow as well, so I hope that makes sense. Probably does and I'm just over-exaggerating. When I got closer to it, it crashed my game, but I took another photo before it happened, this time closer. The second I took another step, my game froze, and well, you know what happened. Now the Dark Tree looks more like a long, skinny man, about to take a run, like the symbols on a fire exit. I rejoined my game, this time normal, not in a roblox studio test mode. And the only different thing about it was a small dialog box. First, I was confused because for one, how could I get over there, and two how would dialog appear after i'd just tested the game? I whispered to myself not to think about it, and went over to the dialog, expecting another freeze. Strange enough, it didn't. I clicked on the dialog and it said this, "Are you lost?" Also sorry if the screenshots are terrible, I literally had to use the already equipped screenshot because I had to get pictures of this stuff quick. Finally I closed my game, waited a few more minutes because I thought something different might happen, and rejoined. Nothing new happened, except the sign was facing east. The dialog was the same though, nothing different. I closed out, and asked my bud Ace if he had anything to do with it. Not surprised, he said no, and that I was just trying too hard to get him to come to the set. I told him he was no help, and I returned to the studio for the set. It said, "You seem lost, and I will grant you the path. It is hidden deep in these games". I was in a mix of emotions, I couldn't tell if it was a virus, or a curse. If it was a virus, I don't think it would have escalated this much. However, I don't exactly believe in curses either, so I just pushed both options aside. I looked around the plot for anything out of the ordinary, and there was nothing. Going back to the dialog, it changed. Now it said, "It is possible to go more than North, East, South, or West". I thought this was more "wisdom" from this virus, or curse, blah I don't know anymore. Everytime I looked at the orb, it looked like it was pulsating, beating, like a heart. The "Dark Tree" inside was still facing East, so I finally decided to give it up. I walked into the mist of it, and the screen froze. When it crashed, the following text appeared where it would usually say, "Lost Connection", or, "Kicked from Game". "You are lost, We cannot help you". It said that like they were a receptionist at a doctor's office, saying they couldn't do anything about the condition something or somebody was in. When I rejoined, the orb was gone. And so after that, I knew, I just KNEW, I had to share the story with others. If you ever happen to find a glowing mist, with something like a tree, contorted into strange shapes, it isn't harmful, but it has proved to crash games when in contact with it. Update of 9/3/2018: Well I didn't really want to get back to this, but from what i've noticed about a few minutes ago, I knew I needed to get back to this topic. So here it is. Also sorry that I really didn't explain too much, or If I did then skip this, but If I didn't, then continue reading. So what happened in a small summary was: I came in contact with a strange contorted tree, or whatever it is, and ended up having my computer shut off out of the blue. Yeah it's crazy what some really small things can do. I still want to refer to it as a virus, so here we go. A few minutes ago, (34 to be exact), I got curious like I always would, and I wanted to see the default places. I'd been doing that for a while, but the most interesting place was the Western style. It gave me a great idea for a set for movies and such. I checked it out, and my heart literally almost stopped. Once the game loaded up in test mode, I noticed the virus thing again, but it was HUGE. It was pointing my way also, which was a bit different. Like last time, it had a small, white dialog box with a light blue outline around it, containing a small grey question mark. I knew not to touch the glow again, or I'd be risking my computer shutting off. Also when I put down the pictures, yes I listened to you guys, I switched to Robloxian 1.0. Anyhow, the pictures will show my first reaction, a size scale, and what the dialog said. When I approached the giant disturbing virus-looking thing, I felt like it was a somewhat bad idea. When I clicked the dialog however, I was almost going to have a panic attack, but It could have been faked. If the picture quality is awful, let me break it down. "At 5:07, go outside, when you do, turn east and I can help you." What I'm asking that I need everybody's opinion on, is this: Should I go outside? I'll make a new update once I get some opinions. Thanks for taking the time to read this. Category:Example Category:Good Example Category:Strange Category:Weird Category:Entities Category:Files